


Напарники

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Вообще-то мы напарники.





	Напарники

Отлично. Просто отлично.  
Ему уже трудно один на один самим с собой оставаться - так и вцепился бы хоть в... руку. Это даже смешно.

Дверь скрипнула.  
Профессор, наверное, пришёл опять со своими дурацкими лекарствами... или их Нага носит?..

Сознание затуманивается, но он всё-таки медленно поднимает голову.  
Сердце резко ухает вниз.  
На пороге стоит Мака.

\- Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? - хрипит Соул, хрипит, но со всей своей яростью и обидой.  
Он очень хотел увидеться с кем-то из Спарты, тем более с напарницей.  
Или вцепиться в глотку кому-нибудь, как знать.  
Соул так и не понял, на самом деле, но думать об этом было мерзко, поэтому он перестал.

И вот теперь Мака спокойными чёткими шагами подходит к нему, смотря - как обычно, строго и рассудительно, садится напротив, закатывает рукав.  
И смотрит.

\- Ну?  
\- Ч-что?  
\- Надеюсь, что ты не пересмотрел этих дурацких фильмов про вампиров, и не думаешь, что я подставлю тебе свою шею, да? Это опасно, вообще-то, сонную прокусишь - и мне конец, а тут, конечно...  
Мака даже вздрагивает, когда Соул её так резко перебивает:  
\- Ты больная? Ты чего творишь?  
И этот взгляд, такой невинно-удивлённый.  
А потом снова - строгий, даже сердитый.  
\- Вообще-то мы напарники.  
\- Вообще-то, я могу не остановиться, дура.

Он так не хотел никому признаваться в своей дикой слабости, и Макино удивление и ужас, промелькнувшие в глазах, режут, как по живому.

Промелькнувшие.  
Через секунду взгляд Маки становится снова абсолютно уверенным и спокойным. Албарн иронично изгибает бровь и говорит:  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что в подобной ситуации я не найду, чем ударить тебя по башке?

Смех тоже похож на хрип, но всё-таки это смех.  
Отчаянный и... живой.

Маке хочется верить.  
Ну, или этому неуёмному голоду.

Бороться с совестью сил нет, но он почему-то берёт её руку так осторожно, будто и не собирается вот-вот в неё вцепиться.  
"Это неправильно, не-а, и совсем не круто; я не буду этого делать", - думает Соул и чувствует резкую боль где-то в районе скулы.

И приходит в себя.  
На кровати напротив всё так же сидит Мака (не сдвинулась с места), её правая рука окровавлена и как-то дрожит, а левая уверенно держит книгу.  
И тоже дрожит.

Легче, наверное, стало, но он не почувствовал: горло стало сжимать что-то абсолютно другое, не менее мучительное.  
Он смотрит ей в глаза и готов поклясться, что она напугана.  
И, кажется, чуть ли не плачет.   
Неровное дыхание вырывается из груди, и смотреть так же отчаянно она не перестаёт.

Он хочет сказать "прости", но кровь на на его языке и губах сворачивается, оставляя мерзкое ощущение. Он не без ужаса замечает, как вздрагивает Мака, когда он резко вскакивает; но он идёт к раковине - прополоскать рот и умыться.

Соул до последнего надеется, что она сейчас быстро выскользнет за дверь и больше не придёт.  
И не будет, чёрт возьми, предлагать всякие глупости.

Соул надеется и - вздрагивает, когда на плечо опускается рука.  
\- Ну как ты?  
Краем глаза он замечает, что книга осталась лежать на кровати.  
\- Знаешь... что-то как-то херово.  
\- Верю. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Правда? - её улыбка слишком уверенная и слишком искренняя.  
Мака спокойно смывает холодной водой кровь с руки и юбки.

\- Знаешь... ты так вцепился... я даже испугалась, - Мака нервно усмехается, не смотря ему в глаза.  
Честная.  
\- Я почувствовал, знаешь ли.  
Нет, лучше всё-таки стало, как ни крути. В конце концов, на душе как-то отчаянно легче, да и сознание будто проясняется.  
И чёрт знает - от утоления дикого голода или от того, что Мака пришла?..  
Думать об этом странно, да и будет у него впереди ещё время, когда он останется в полном одиночестве.

А сейчас Мака тихо смеётся, и ему хочется смеяться с ней.  
И верить: выход найдётся, обязательно. Они и не в таких передрягах бывали, верно?  
Верно.

Но вот только Штейн сказал, что заклятье может снять лишь тот, кто его наложил - как обычно, в общем.  
Мака смотрит ему прямо в глаза, выжидающе: скажи же это мне, ну? Скажи.

И он говорит.  
В конце концов, глупо ждать чуда, правда? Всё, как обычно, приходится делать самим. В его случае - просто как-то с этим справляться.  
Как-то с этим жить.

И Мака уже знает как, пусть до сих пор и смотрит скептически на эти придумки ведьм, так похожие на старые сказки.

\- Знаешь, Мака. Кажется, с заданиями у меня уже не будет всё так ладно. Вообще не уверен, что смогу на них быть чем-нибудь да полезен. Если не сказать - опасен.

Соул стоит, упершись руками в стол и изучает неясный силуэт в отражении лакированной поверхности. Он должен был это сказать, потому что это эгоистично - делать вид, что всё в порядке, подставляя других под удар. А Мака... Мака - талантливый повелитель; если смогла сделать Косу Смерти из такого, как он, - сделает из любого.

\- У нас.   
Мака выдаёт это уверенно и чётко, ни в чём не сомневаясь.  
\- Что?..  
\- У нас будет всё не очень ладно с заданиями. И мы на них будем мало чем полезны. Не забывай, Соул: вообще-то мы напарники. Любая проблема - она наша, общая. Разве я не права?

Она улыбается и протягивает руку, а у Эванса что-то внутри отвратительно переворачивается, заставляя чувствовать себя ещё более отвратительным.  
Он смотрит на протянутую руку - прокушенную, но больше не дрожащую - и не протягивает свою в ответ.  
Он просто подходит к Маке и - обнимает.

Албарн тихо смеётся (чуть ли не плача - он это научился слишком хорошо чувствовать) и тоже обнимает его.

Напарники.  
И, чёрт побери, останутся напарниками, что бы ни случилось.


End file.
